


Silent Suffering

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Severus Snape, Dom Harry Potter, Emotional Abuse, Evil Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mute Severus Snape, Past Abuse, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The bandage around his neck was slowly removed by Poppy. Mangled, fleshy scars were left running along the pale skin of his throat. Severus raised his hand, denying the mirror the nurse offered. He went to decline, opening his lips, but no sound let his mouth apart from a pained grunt.Severus is free'd from the grips of his masters claws but now finds himself having to submit to someone he once loved as nothing more than a son. The snake hope's desperately that somehow he can make a noise to alert those around him, or will his abuse always stay silent?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; this fanfic is going to be filled with scenes of abuse and sensitive topics (suicide, rape, ect) and I dont recommend if you can't handle things like that. Chapters will have a warning in the notes before hand if they need a warning.
> 
> Feed back and ideas of what you think will happen next are loved more than kudos, my children!
> 
> I own none of these characters!
> 
> Also, fun fact; this is based on a dream I had which was turned into a roleplay (Im always free to roleplay via Google Hangouts, btw! Although I prefer to play Severus, lol.)

Life after the war was.. harsh. And that was an understatement for sure. The war was hell but this was a new form of torture. A few rouge Death Eaters had found out about Severus' spying after it was revealed to clear his reputation. They'd burnt down Spinners End, thankfully Severus was in a poison based coma, and wouldn't wake up to find out everything he loved was nothing but ashes for another three months.

  
Severus had been given his own room at the request of Harry. The room was decked in small things, like Severus' Slytherin scarf or a picture of his mother on the wall, the only photo they'd find in the smoking wreckage of Spinners End. _Get well_ cards lined the window, their bright colours and silly little pictures brightened the fake looking room, along with a vase full of Lilies that sat upon the window seal. It was mainly Slytherin students - who blossomed under the protection of Severus's time teaching as head of house - that sent the cards. Hermione, and occasionally Ron, would visit but the person who checked in every day was Harry and Minerva. Neither left him alone if they could help it, it didn't matter if Severus was awake or not. They both felt they owed him something.

  
It was the start of August, the summer heat trapped outside with the help of a cooling charm cast around the room. Besides the pristine white bed sat Harry on one side and Hermione on the other. The soft beeping of his heart rate played in the background as the two teens spoke in soft voices. Severus' thin body was littered with scars but the majority were fading apart from one or two. They had found two sets initials carved onto Severus' skin when undressing him to check for any other wounds. _T.S_ was cut into the base of his spine, looking faded and dull, whilst _L.M_ was branded onto his hip. No one had figured out who those little letters belonged to, but apart of Harry was too scared to find out. Even with the memories he saw, Severus's life still remained a huge mystery to him, and he couldn't bare digging further into the man's life without consent.

  
Hermione wore a soft blue summer dress, her bouncy hair pulled back into a bun, apart from the few wild curls that escaped it. "The Burrows gaining its life back, slowly but surely.." Hermione hummed gently to Harry. "George.. he's," Her voice became quiet as she spoke, twiddling with her wand, "Not the same.. not after Charlie, Percy and Fred, but what could you expect?" She whispered.

  
Harry nodded in understatement, eyes falling to look upon the pale man between them. Harry wore a pair of old jeans, the left knee ripped, with a large t-shirt on. His eyes laid upon Severus' chest, watching as it raised and fell in a soft pattern. Harry's gaze lifted to the old professor's sunken face. A bandage was wrapped tightly around his neck, hiding and shielding the large snake bite wound. Harry almost fell out his chair when he saw the pale eyelids flutter open, revealing the dark, tired pools of darkness behind them.

  
"Mione! Get a nurse!" Harry hissed in panic at her, standing quickly. The chair behind him was pushed back with a horrid noise, causing the now awake Severus to cringe in his bed. Hermione stood from her own chair and darted out the room, calling for help. Gently, Harry took Severus' bony hand and held it in his warm palm. "Snape, Merlin, I thought we lost you," Harry said, grinning like the prat he was.

  
Severus was too weak to do anything but lay there, vulnerable to the world, and he fucking _hated_ it. He stared at the ceiling and sighed tiredly. For a few days he was stuck like this, subjected to test after test, to Harry and Minerva's pestering company, but he did not speak a word to anyone. Until one day, he tried.

  
The bandage around his neck was slowly removed by Poppy. Mangled, fleshy scars were left running along the pale skin of his throat. Severus raised his hand, denying the mirror the nurse offered. He went to decline, opening his lips, but no sound let his mouth apart from a pained grunt.

  
Poppy watched him with a sad twinkle in her eyes. She looked at Harry knowingly then back to Severus. "The venom.. it paralysed your vocal cords. I'm afraid there is an extremely high chance that you are permanently mute." Poppy whispered softly, like speaking to a child.

  
Severus took a deep breath and slowly nodded. _Maybe this isn't as bad as it appears? Maybe this can work out?_ He thought to himself. Snape reached to the side of his bedside table and took the pen and paper that sat idly. He began to write, his main means of communication figured out already. Severus passed the slip of paper to Minerva.

  
Minerva pushed her glasses further up her nose as she licked her dried lip. Se started to read, eyes skimming across the page. "He wants to know if anyone here understands sign language?" She asked, eyes looking up to the others in the room. Everyone present shook their heads.

  
"Ma-Maybe we can learn it? I'll certainly make an effort. I know Hermione knows a little." Murmured Harry gently. He'd taken to almost living in the hospital after Severus had woken up. Harry was there dawn to dusk, which bothered Severus greatly, but he couldn't express his complaints.

  
Severus was going to scribble out a reply but the door opened, his Godson walking in with the snake cane Lucius once owned. Draco had gotten off lightly from the war - his parents, however, did not; Lucius had been sentenced to the dementors kiss, leading as a prime example to other Death Eaters, whilst Narcissa fell to the cool grips of deaths sweet release as she hung herself in the manors attic. Draco seemed larger than Severus remembered, more built up, the boy's hair was cut neatly and slicked back. He wore simple black robes. "Uncle, you'll be coming home with me. Spinners End was destroyed, but everything we managed to recuse is currently at Malfoy Manor." Draco stated an air of dominance around him.

  
The hurt in Severus' eyes was a real look, a true unguarded look that revealed his physical and emotional pain. Spinners End might be the place Severus had spent so long being abused and drowning in tears of self-pity but none the less it was still his home. At least Draco was here, a familiar person he didn't mind the company of, even if he was an arrogant prick.

  
Harry rose from his seat, hands itching to hex the blonde bastard. Draco had claimed to be visiting whenever Potter wasn't here but Harry wasn't a fool, he knew Draco hardly came. "You cant turn up here demanding crap when you've barely visited!" Harry sneered, dangerously close to biting Malfoys head off.

  
Draco scoffed lightly, the corners of his lips curling up into a sickening grin. "He is my Godfather, of course, I can, the closest thing he has to a relative is me. With Malfoy Manor empty, I wouldn't mind some company. I suppose uncle Sev would like the lack of it as well.." Draco sneered, looking around at the slightly crowded room. "I'll be back in a week to collect him. Potter, don’t kill him in the meantime, thank you." The young Malfoy left, robes billowing behind him. And true to his word, Draco arrived a week later to take his uncle home.


	2. Chapter 2

With the help of different potions (Severus left with the urge to find their potion supplier and murderer them for their poor brewing) and Poppy assisting him along, Severus managed to leave the hospital. They reached outside the hospital doors, the rare British heat hitting him like a brick when Draco finally arrived. Severus blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight. He hung on tighter to Draco than he would have liked, but what can you say for someone who hasn't used his legs in four months? Severus grunted softly when a few Auours walked by, the patrol glaring at the pair.

  
Draco watched idly, having barely a grip on Severus. "You know, they hate you. Everyone does." He commented casually, starting to walk forwards. "Keep up, old man." Draco scoffed.

  
Severus had a wordless sneer on his lips as he stepped forwards slowly. _You don’t need to remind me of how they view me, boy._ He let go of Draco’s arms and decided the handrail would be more helpful than Malfoy would. _At least the brat is carrying my suitcase_. Severus limped behind him with a slow wince. The pair apparated to Malfoy Manor.

  
Harry was watching from the window of the room that was once Severus'. A low snarl left his throat. "That bastard isn't going to take care of Snape. How the hell could you let him leave with that prick?!" Harry snapped at Poppy, turning to face her.

  
The old medical witch rolled her eyes. She was quietly making the bed that a potions master once resided in. "Because Severus has been through enough and being with someone he knows deeply like Draco would do some good." She said with a huff.

  
Harry frowned as Poppy scolded him like about the situation. He slowly nodded with a long sigh. "Of course. Minerva said she'll be checking on Snape so that’s a positive, I suppose.." he murmured.

 

* * *

 

  
A few days passed without much hassle. Severus was given his old spare room at the manor. The room itself was mouldy and damp, under the house with a small opening window that was at head height. The wardrobe was prone to be infested with moths, whilst spiders made their home in the corners. It reminded Severus of home.

  
He rose early the morning after Minerva had visited. Severus was restless, often on his feet. The elves had learnt not to question him when they found him cleaning or reorganizing.

  
Severus made himself a nice cup of earl grey. Four sugars and a little splash of milk. He sat in the kitchen, leaning on the side. Severus wore a simple black dressing gown, lazily open to expose his scarred, skinny chest that revealed his ribs under the tight skin. Severus' dark purple bottoms clung to his shallow hips, the bones sharply pointing out. He had once had a decent ass but lost it to years of weight loss after Hogwarts.

  
Severus sipped the steaming brew quietly as the soft summer showers hit the window with gentle pitter patters. He moved closer to the glass, his bare feet sticking to the chilly floor tiles. Severus startled as a pair of hands roughly grabbed at his non-existent hips and yanked him around to face him, Draco loomed over Snape like a frightening, hungry bear. The sudden fright caused Severus to drop his teacup, the china shattering everywhere.

  
Draco sneered as he watched the tea fall. The back of his hand struck Severus hard across the face, causing the older man's lip to break. "Clean that fucking mess up before I bend you over and put you in your place.." Draco hissed into Severus' ear. He stalked away silently.

  
Snape was left there, shaken to the core. The tea slowly spread across the floor, warming Severus' toes as the hot water slowly engulfed his foot. With his body trembling slightly, Severus began to remove his mess, with no doubt in his mind that a bruise would form upon his jawline. This was not the Draco he knew before the battle. War did change people, Severus knew that at first-hand experience.


	3. Chapter 3

His pale cheek had blossomed into a rich, dark, plum shade of purple all along the left side of his face after the second night. Severus might have once been a fearsome professor not many took their chances against but the war left him a broken man. He couldn't face Draco, taking to hiding away in his room. It didn’t matter that the pains of hunger cramped his stomach, Severus was too frightened. Maybe when Minerva visited again he could tell her?

  
That night he got a knock at his old, creaky bedroom door. With hesitation, Severus slowly opened it and peered through the crack.

  
Draco stood before him, his silver eyes were big and sad, showing so much remorse, but something about them seemed fake. In his hands was a nice steaming hot cup of tea, the cloud of warm floating within the cold air. "Uncle, I'm sorry, for-for what I did. Could you ever forgive me? I bought a peace offering." He cooed gently to his parental figure.

  
Severus' stomach began to rumble as he smelt the delightful tea scent as it wafted towards his hooked, bent nose. Slowly he nodded and opened the door to allow Draco to enter. Severus took the tea and began to gulp it down eagerly, hunger did crazy things to sane men, but Severus was hardly sane anymore.

  
Just as Severus finished up, he smelt the faint musk of a potion left within the bottom of the cup. Upon further sniffing, he figured out it was a knock out potion. A master of brewing could easily tell the difference between tea and potions! But sadly, it was too late. He lost grip of the cup, the china once again smashing below him. Severus stumbled back, the room spinning and spinning around him. He tried to call out but he landed on the floor, the only sound he made was a soft _thud_. Severus' eyes slowly closed, as he drifted into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was Draco standing over him with a twisted smirk.


End file.
